The Nessie Chronicles
by heySparkel
Summary: Jacob...What was your relationship with my mom?"Ten years after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee's life is almost normal. But when a haunting memory comes to mind, it starts a fight that could break everything between her and Jacob apart. First FanFic. Has Sequels
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

**Chapter One**

**September Tenth**

I slammed my History book shut and stood up gracefully from the wooden desk. This was High School. Again. I sighed, and started to the door.

Today was my tenth birthday, although I looked way older than ten. My long, curly bronze hair went down to my hips, my smile was dazzling, and I had the features of an eighteen year old. Maybe even older. I sighed, I didn't know what to expect from Alice when we got home. I guess I should say _Aunt_ Alice, I guess. It's only right. But during the day, we went with the human façade, so I called everyone by their first name. Even Mom and Dad.

"Nessie," Aden called behind me, "Happy birthday." he said.

"Thanks Aden." I said, blushing. I hated blushing, I hated having _blood_. Parents get all the luck.

I went to the cafeteria, heading for the regular table. I passed the lunch line, grimacing at the human food, and took a seat next to Jasper.

"Hello Uncle Jazz." I muttered. I tried to keep the tone light.

"Nessie." he nodded with a smile, "Happy birthday."

Aunt Rose and Emmett walked towards the table, their sweet scent reaching me before they did. Emmett was just _Emmett. _No "Uncle". He said it felt weird after the first several years. Dad came then. The picture of perfection. Mom wasn't with him. I scanned the room. She was with Alice and Jacob in the line for food. Go figure. Jake, of course, was there to get some food. Mom was there to get food for me and force me to eat it no matter how much I hate human food. And Alice…probably for Jake. He could eat two trays worth of food anyway.

A pair of warm hands covered my eyes, startling me. "Happy Birthday." Jake whispered into my ear. He sat next to me at the circular table, Alice sat across from Jake, Mom sat next Dad, and the table was full. The eight of us sat together, trying to blend in with the rest of the high school students.

Alice shoved the tray to Jacob. "Here you go, _mutt_." he took it with no complaints_. I _on the other hand, looked around to make sure no one was looking, and reached across the table to touch her. I sent her my thoughts, showing that I wasn't happy with her calling Jake a mutt, dog, pup or anything else.

"Thanks, _leech_." Jake said. I smacked him on the side of his head.

"Here Ness," Mom passed me the tray. I scowled at it, poking at it with the plastic spork.

"Bleh." I turned to Jake, "You want it?"

"Nessie," Mom warned.

"I'm not hungry, _Bella_." I say, as a Sophomore walks by.

Alice suddenly giggled from across the table, and all eyes look at her. Dad began to laugh too. "Be expecting a call from your grandfather later." She says, "And another from the other wolves." Alice warned.

"Oh right!" Emmett said, "Nessie's birthday is today." Rose rolled her eyes. "How old are you now?" he asked.

"Cover is eighteen, but in truth… ten." I blushed again.

"Bonnie alert," I heard Dad mutter. Bonnie was one of my few human friends: her, Aden, Janet and Jeff. "Three…two…"

"Hey Ren." Bonnie said. "Happy birthday. Finally eighteen, huh?" Bonnie is the one person that my mother hates. First off, she looks like a Barbie doll, with blonde hair and pink clothes. She's always chewing gum, so Emmett calls he Bonnie-Bubblegum. And second- she refuses to call me Renesmee or Nessie. She went off creating her own name: _Ren._ I thought my mother would be happy with the new name, considering she thought Jake was naming me after the Loch Ness Monster when he made up the nick-name. I don't have a third reason. My mom, I guess, just doesn't like Bonnie.

"Yeah. Thanks, Bee." I said politely.

"Hey Jake," Bonnie greeted him. Dad stifles laughter.

Before he speaks, he puts his arm around me. "Bonnie." he said.

She pouts, and then goes on to leave. Dad goes on in his laughter. Jake reaches for the second tray, and conversations are light. The lunch bell rings, and I walk with Rose to gym.

"So Aunt Rose," I say pulling my air up into a ponytail. "When is your birthday?"

"Hmm." She looked up into space. "I don't know, Nessie, dear. I'll ask Carlisle. Maybe he remembers."

"Mom's is in three days." I remembered. "Ten years being a vampire." I whispered, so only she would hear.

"Yes, it is. I hope Alice doesn't…" She smiled at me.

"You know what Alice is planning." I accused.

She laughed her wind chime laugh. "Someone had to help her, Renesmee."

I sighed. I didn't like parties anymore than my mother did. I couldn't wait till I was old enough that people would forget my birthday was September tenth.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

**Chapter 2**

**Surprises**

I only spent ten minutes on the phone with Charlie. He just greeted me, told me a gift was on the way, and said goodbye. On the other hand, I spent thirty minutes on the phone with Jake talking to the Quileute guys, and I mean _guys_ very loosely. I spent a good amount of time talking to Claire, who is my "older" sister in so many ways. She _was_ three years older than me. Thirteen. She promised she would force Quil to take her to wherever we were staying at the time (We were currently in Portland, Oregon) when _I _turned thirteen. Leah wasn't around, so she called later. All of the twenty-something year old guys greeted me.

Renee called. She was on the same page as Charlie: need to know only. I remembered about eight years ago, when she almost had a panic attack finding out about me. But Jake, coming to my rescue, said the same things he said to Charlie. It worked out.

"Oh!" Alice said when I passed the phone to Mom with Renee on the line. Alice giggled. "She remembered." Alice said.

"Who?" Jasper asked. Yes, _Who? _indeed. _Daaaaaaad? _I thought, calling him in my head.

"Of course she did." Dad said to Alice, ignoring my silent question. I marched up to Alice placing my hand on her cheek.

Now I'll admit, my power was getting old. It was weird having a full grown girl go up to you and touch your cheek. I didn't have to use my power with Dad, of course. But it helped when I wanted to keep something a secret in a house full of mythological creatures that have extremely good hearing.

"You'll see, Nessie. You'll see." Aunt Alice said.

Mom came into the room. "What's going on?" she placed the phone on the coffee table, but it rang again.

Dad picked it up. "Hello?" he paused. My hearing wasn't as strong as a full vampires. "She's here. Hold on." he held the phone out to me. "Nessie?"

"Who is it?" I begged. He smiled crookedly. I rolled my eyes and placed my ear on the phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled, honestly curious.

"Hello Nessie!" A heavily accented voice exclaimed, "Happy birthday!"

"Zafrina!" I cheered happily. "It's so good to hear from you! I didn't know you remembered."

"Well of course, Nessie. Kachiri and Senna send their wishes." Zafrina's voice said.

"Thank them for me, okay Zafrina?" I asked.

"Sure thing. I hope to talk to you soon, Nessie. Good bye for now." Zafrina said.

"Bye. Thanks again." I said. I hung up. "That was a pleasant surprise." I said. I heard the sound of crunching gravel outside. "Who's that?" I asked. Everyone had heard it already. It seemed that everyone _knew_ already.

"They're here." Mom smiled at Dad.

Jake scowled. He knew too. And from his expression, I knew it was a vampire. But who?

"Cousins!" A female voice called. I grinned widely.

"Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen!" I exclaimed. Of course it was them. There weren't any other Vampires that would come. We _were_ family after all.

"Oh, _bebe linda_" Carmen said, placing her hands on my cheeks, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Carmen," I said.

"Happy birthday Nessie" Kate said, with her arm around Garrett. "Although she's not that much of a baby anymore."

"That's true. She looks eighteen. Not the average Ten year old, hmm?" Tanya said. Eleazar nodded.

"That's the cover." Grandpa Carlisle said. Has he always been here?

"Carlisle." Tanya greeted, bringing him into an embrace. So he hadn't been here long.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee." He said pulling me into his arms. Esme flitters to my side and I lay my cheek on her shoulder.

"So what's been going on?" Tanya asked us all, "We haven't seen the Cullen coven in three years."


	3. Chapter 3: Cover

_OH MY GOD! Iaccidentally put the fourth chapter TWICE!! i'll fix it now. So the thing on the bottom is old, and i plan on putting the rest of the reviewers later. PROMISE 3_

_So Here's the REAL chapter three:_

_This is a filler chapter. Yeah I know, it sort of sucks. But thanks so much to my reviewers: _**Hymnophile**_ and _**StormXgirl89 **_who says she will promote squeal! So please R&R. and I will love you forever. Any way, here's chapter three._

**Disclaimer: Nope. I'm not Stephenie. No relation whatsoever. Nessie? Hers. Jacob? Hers. Only thing I own is the plot, and that pink thing Bonnie is chewing. **

**Chapter 3**

**Cover**

My parents and the rest of my family have the same cover they had in previous places. They are all the adopted children of Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. Everyone except Mom and Dad. Dad and I are supposedly Carlisle's niece and nephew. Jake is my boyfriend, of course. But that is not a cover. It is mere fact. We own two town houses that share property. Mom, Dad, Jake and I live in the smaller house, with only three rooms. Every one else lives in the big house. The back walls of the houses are glass. Like a giant window.

I was sitting in my room flipping pages of an album, listening to music, when there is a light tap on the door.

"Come in" I squeak, not letting my attention be diverted. I'm surprised when Jake comes in, sits behind my bed, and kisses me on the cheek. I thought it was Aunt Alice.

"Pictures?" Jake asked. I nod.

"Ten years." I said simply. "remember when…" I stop talking and reach around to place my hand gently on his cheek. I think about the Volturi, ten years ago. What could have happened, what almost happened, what didn't happen.

Jake pulled away, and my hand fell down onto the bed. He was on his feet. "No, Nessie." he said, "I don't was to remember that."

"Sorry Jake." I continued to let my old memories play in my head.

"Lights out." Dad said, coming into my room, "It's a school night." I look up at him, and started putting things away.

"I should get some sleep anyway." Jacob yawned. He headed out of the room to his room across the hall.

"Night, Ness." Dad said. "Happy Birthday."

"Night Dad." I said, and I fell asleep.

I slept dreamlessly that night. It was a kind of peaceful slumber.

"Get up Renesmee!" Jacob yelled. I sat up, "Good morning, Loch Ness Monster."

I heard Mom growl in the hall. I was still puzzled. Jacob shook my hair, kissed my forehead, and went out of the room.

I went to my closet, picked out some jeans and a blouse, and got ready for school. I rode with Jacob that morning, in his Volks Wagon Jetta. I remembered when he used to have the junky, old Rabbit. I giggled and reached over to touch his face.

At school I met up with Janet. Jake kissed my cheek and Janet and I went to our first class, where we would see Alice. I walked the cafeteria alone. "Nessie." Aden called. Aden has had a crush on me ever since we moved here. Sure, he was cute, but my heart belonged to Jacob. I twisted my braded bracelet. Wow. That was some statement for a ten year old.

"Hi Aden." I said.

"How's it being eighteen?" he asked. I groaned. "What?"

"Why do people think it's such a big deal? I'm just eighteen. Another year." I said.

"Legally an adult?" he asked. "Sorry, Ness. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, I'm sorry Aden. I shouldn't have attacked you like that." I said without making contact.

He looked over my shoulder. "I think your boyfriend is looking for you." he said with a scowl.

"And Jeff is coming up behind you." I told him, "I'll see you later Aden."

He nodded in response, and I turned to come face-to-chest with Jake. He kissed the top of my head.

"I don't like him." he said, looking over me.

"Be nice." I said pushing him into the cafeteria doors.

I went with him to the lunch line, grabbing a bottle of lemonade, something that I actually liked. We went to the usual table and sat at the usual seats. I chugged down my lemonade, and Dad kept the cap; "I'll start a collection. This makes two." he said. Mom laughed. I looked at Jake. He didn't get it either.

Things weren't like before my mom met my dad, like Emmett told me in stories. Mom, Jake and I loosened things up. We actually looked…human. We weren't the statues they used to be. We spoke, moved, laughed and even associated with other students. We were normal, We were the Cullens.

**Yesh. That's it. But the next chapter should be good. And the chapter after that. I just want to post the whole thing since I DID finish it. But where's the fun in that? Mwuhahaha. I know how it ends. I'll post the next chapter today. Two chapters a day, how does that sound? R&R and you get more 3Micah**


	4. Chapter 4: Memory

**The second chapter for today. I know, you love me. This is a shout out to my two favorite people in the world, the only two who have already read the entire thing: My friends Jelly and Sam. You two are awesome; you give me the best advice ever! And if you see this, Jelly, I will edit that part in Chapter five. Promise.**

**Lemme see. Nope. Still not Stephenie. Sigh**

**Chapter 4**

**Memory**

It was obvious that Jacob didn't like the Denalis. After we got home from school on the second day, he was irritable. It wasn't long until Dad tossed him the keys of his new Volvo and said "Check up on the pack." As much as I love the Denali coven, I had to go with Jake. They did come for my birthday, but they also came to talk to Dad and Carlisle. I didn't want him to be alone. So we packed (and by we I mean Alice) and drove North to Washington.

I was sitting in the back seat of the Volvo with only forty-five minutes left for the trip. "…Maybe we can even visit Charlie before we leave." Jake was saying.

"M-hmm." I said, then yawned. He turned around to look at me.

"You can sleep, if you want, Ness." He said. I nodded, and laid my head against the side of the car, letting slumber take over me.

It was very dark. I knew I was dreaming, because I could only hear voices, and they were muffled, as if I was underwater. I felt kind of claustrophobic too. The voices were talking. Or had been talking.

"_Will you come back again?_"a female voice asked. It sounded tired. "_Before…_"

"_I'm not going to watch you die, Bella_." I immediately recognized as Jacob's voice right away. But he was talking to my mother? Why would he be watching my mom die?

"_You're right. You _should _go._" There was a pause. This did _not_ sound like my mother at all. What was going on? "_Love you, Jake._"

"Love you, Jake"? Okay. Something was weird. Was this really one of my memories? My mother loved Jake? But she was in love with my dad. In love in such a sick way, it made me gag.

But…what was Jake's history with my mom?

"Jacob! Nessie!" voices yelled, waking me up. I looked out the window to see Claire running up to us, with her raven ponytail bobbing behind her head.

Jake was already outside. He hugged Claire and she came bustling to me. I opened the door, and got out.

"Claire!" I exclaimed, hugging my best friend. There wasn't much of a height difference. She was about two inches shorter than me.

"Oh my gosh it's so nice to see you Ness!" She looked both ways, then whispered into my ear, "Seth imprinted!"

I looked at her baffled. _No one _has imprinted since Jacob did on me. "On who?" I asked.

"C'mon. lets say hi." She tugged me into Sam and Emily's house, where the Volvo was parked in front.

The house was not the same. Of course, Sam and Emily had a kid since we left eight years ago, so it was to be expected.

"Nessie!" Several voices called at the same time. My hair was soon being mussled by several hands. I recognized the wolves: Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Seth, with more I didn't really know.

"Hi, Renesmee." Kim said. She was standing next to Jared.

"Hi Kimmy." I said. Claire pushed me along. I noticed Quil was hovering behind her.

"Hey Nessie." Emily and Sam's seven-year-old daughter, Tara, greeted. I smiled back.

We came to the couch in the over-filled room. Claire sat me next to a girl I didn't recognize. She had dark hair with a single bright-purple streak in her hair. Seth was next to her. She had a dumbfounded expression, and she was staring straight ahead.

"Myra?" Seth asked. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She shook it off. Claire giggled.

"Myra?" Claire asked. Myra turned to face her. "This is Jacob." she gestured to Jake, who was standing behind me.

"Is he…" She sounded breathless.

"Yeah," Claire said, "He is a werewolf too." Claire reached across me and held Myra.

"And her?" She said looking at me. I gulped, "Is she an _imprint_, too?" she sneered the word. "_Or _if she's not, is she at least human? Or is she one like Leah?"

"I'm an imprint." I admitted. "But I'm more than that." How do I tell somebody that I'm half-vampire, half-human, and in love with a werewolf?

"Meaning?" Myra asked.

I bit my tongue. I heard Jacob take a breath, but I beat him to it. "I'm kind of half vampire and half-human"

"Vampire." Myra repeated. "Ha. Why didn't I see this coming? I mean, I'm smart. When there are werewolves, there are vampires." she huffed. She finally looked at Seth, "Am I being Punk'd?" she asked in a small voice.

"No." Seth said, "But you know the stories and legends. You just didn't know they were true."

I got up, and went outside. Jacob followed me. I sat on the porch and let the cool wind blow through my hair. He sat beside me, and started playing with it.

"Jake?" I asked nervously.

"M-hmm?" he mumbled.

I turned to face him. "You know before I was born? I have a question."

He was suddenly serious. "Yes?"

"Jacob? Please don't lie. I don't know it you want to answer this question, but…" I took a breath, "What was your relationship with my mom?"

**DUN DUN DUNNN!!**

**Yes, some of this was taken from Breaking Dawn. So Nessie is smarter that we thought. hmmmm. What's next?**

**Tomorrow you'll see. I'm going to leave it like this. A cliff hanger, yes, but I want to add some things to the next chapter. R&R!! **


	5. Chapter 5: Argue

_Okay, I seriously full on CRIED when I wrote this. I meant there is so much tension in this chapter, it hurts. I don't know how much you like Jacob, but I like him a lot. So here's to the fabulous reviewers: __**StormXgirl89, Hymnophile, Vampire.Freak11, alltheships**__, and the wonderful__** Dance or die**__, who gave me the greatest advice. Hope you all enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephanie Meyer. Sure wish I was. Sigh. I don't own anything that relates in any way to Twilight._

**Chapter 5**

**Argue**

"We've told you." Jacob said. "Your mom was my best friend."

"Are you sure?" I ask, "Nothing more than that?" my old memory is threatening to escape. I needed to touch his face.

"Where is this coming from Nessie?" He asked. He had his "Alpha Face" on, like mom liked to say.

"From this." I reached over and touched his cheek. His eyes blanked out as he saw the memory. His head shook, his teeth clenched, and he kept his eyes shut.

He did not say anything. "What more was there, Jacob? What history do you have with my mom?" I pressured.

Then it came crashing down. Myra would not be here if it were not for the imprint. Sam would probably still be with Leah if it were not for the imprint. Claire would just be some little girl that was Emily's niece to Quil if he didn't imprint on her. Kim's feelings for Jared would have stayed at crush-level in the past, then she would have gotten over him. She was here because of the imprint. So what about me? If Jake didn't imprint on _me_, would he still be in love with my _mother_?

"No. No!_ No!_" Jacob screeched. I realized that my hand had still been on his face. I pulled it back, and cringed away from him.

"But it's true!" I yelled at him. Then another distant memory came back. "I remember! You wanted to kill me. You were going to. The day I was born. The first time you saw me. You really were going to."

He didn't say anything. He stood up. "Tell me the truth Jake. Do you really love me, or is it the imprint?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but turned to the woods and took off running. I stared after him. Little drops of water started to come down, and the wind blew angrily. But still, I stared dumbfounded after him. What had I done? I ruined a perfectly good relationship, that's what.

"Come inside Nessie." Sam's cool voice came from behind me. I turned to him with wide eyes. He helped me up, and I went inside. He started jogging to the woods. Of course, he was going to phase. As soon as Sam did, he would have heard the entire conversation Jacob and I had, including my silent thoughts.

I went into the front room, and everyone looked at me. I was pretty sure I was wearing an expression that said "I screwed everything up." Myra was no longer the center of attention. I was. I went to the kitchen, and sat down at the table. I slumped forward into my arms.

"I'll go check on them." I heard Embry say. "Me, too." Quil added. Great. More people to know what was going on. Did anyone else want to know?! All they had to do was have me touch their face.

"Renesmee?" Emily's soft voice was soothing, but what I really wanted was to be in the arms of my mother.

I looked up wearily. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Come." she said. I followed. She put her arm around my shoulders. "I guess you can stay in Tara's room, if you want. Everything should be fine." she rubbed my arm, and I was in Tara's light-blue room.

"Thanks Emily." I said politely.

"Remember: You _are _family, Nessie." she kissed the top of my head.

I went to sit next to the widow. It looked over the beach, but it was already too dark to see anything. I brought my knees up to my chin, and wrapped my arms around them. The tears fell silently down my cheeks.

"Nessie?" I turned around. It was Claire, Myra and Kim. Claire came around me, and hugged me tight.

"It's okay, Nessie." Claire cooed, "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. And don't hate on Jake."

I kept inside my little ball.

"Do you think we never thought of this?" Kim asked, "What could have happened if imprinting never existed? If there were no wolves at all?"

I remained silent. "Well I think of it sometimes. If Jared only loved me because he was forced to by nature. But I know he loves me now, and that is all that matters."

Claire nodded. "But you guys don't understand." I said to them. "Jake wanted to _kill_ me. It's not the same." I put my face between my knees.

Kim sighed. "I guess that's true." she said to Claire. Kim stood up, and brought Myra along behind her.

Claire hesitated, "Nessie. Jake loves you." She said simply. Then she followed them out the door.

I sobbed quietly alone after that. I heard the front door open and close about thirty minutes later. I felt the dried up tears on my cheeks. There was a knock on the door. It opened a crack, then someone slipped in. Warm arms slipped around my body.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Jacob's warm breath said into my ear, "Don't you _ever_ for a second think that I don't love you."

"That's not the point," I mumbled. His arms tightened around me.

"The point is ridiculous." he said. _Not to me._

"I want to go home. The Denalis probably left already, anyway." I said.

"What about Charlie? Can't we stay another day?" he asked me.

"_You_ can." I said. "I could just call Mom, Dad, or Alice anyway. They'd be here in two hours tops." I shrugged him off.

"If that's what you want." he said, his arms recoiling to his sides. "But always know that I love you." he placed the tiny black cell phone on my knee, and I dialed.

"Dad?" I whispered. My voiced cracked, "Can you come and get me?"

_So how do you feel about this chapter? Hold that thought, and REVIEW! Do I need to threaten you? I won't post the second chapter of today unless I double reviews. Writing this, I have six, so I need twelve. Read and Review, and tell your friends!_


	6. Chapter 6: Space

_I had a twilight weekend. I ate at a Japanese Restaurant and my waiter looked like Eric Yorkie! I almost melted. I was worried for a second.. I thought I wouldn't reach twelve reviews, but you guys pulled through! Thanks to ALL of the WONDERFUL reviewers. I sill teared up writing this one. Especially at the end. This chapter is for the reviewers. Love, Micah._

**Disclaimer: Hello my name is Micah Lanza. That's Mee-kuh Lan-zuh. Does that sound anything like Stephenie Meyer? didnt think so.**

**Chapter 6**

**Space**

He arrived with in the first hour and a half. I said goodbye to everyone. Claire hugged me tight, and made me promise to visit soon.

The first half of the car ride was silent. I could of slept, but that promised nightmares. But it was just as bad that the scene kept on replaying in my head. And my father didn't even need to ask what was going on.

"Where is she?" Dad had said coming into the small house. Soon the thoughts of all the wolves, the thoughts of Jacob, and the imprints were his.

I came out of Tara's room. "Let's just go." I said, pulling him out. I went to the Volvo and took out my bag that had two days worth of clothes, then hopped into the front seat of Grandpa Carlisle's Mercedes that Dad brought.

But now, we were going two-hundred miles per hour, and nothing had changed. Jake probably hated me.

"No he doesn't." Dad said, answering my thoughts.

"Well, how do you know?" I asked.

"Nessie, Jacob Black is a lot of things. But he isn't someone who hates you." He said simply.

I faced the window, and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. _I needed to get this out of my head. _Dad laughed._ My father too. _He smiled at me.

"Oh, Nessie." he said. "Just trust me. The second I drove up, he was chanting in his head 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' he also said that he couldn't help it. _You, _Nessie, are the center of his universe."

The car slowed as we neared home. I sulked inside. Dad took my things, and followed me in. Seven vampires stared at me when I walked in. "What happened?" Mom said, as she pulled me into her cool arms.

"I'm going to go to go to bed." I said, "Dad could probably tell you faster than I could anyway." I shrugged to my room on the second floor.

I didn't sleep. I couldn't. my eyes stayed awake. But somewhere after sitting up for two hours, I crashed, and fell in to deep sleep.

The next morning was lonely. It was a Monday, my least favorite day of the week. I wanted to forget what happened, and have Jacob hold me in his arms forever. I pulled my curls back into an elastic. I changed into something that Alice would approve of, and went downstairs. I was quiet in the car. No one asked any questions. I wonder if my dad told.

In the school parking lot, I was shocked to see the Jetta. I hadn't been perceptive enough to realize that the Volvo was already back home. We got out of the car, and I went to my first class alone. I went to _every_ class alone. At lunch I sat with Bonnie, Jeff, Aden and Janet.

"You and Jake okay?" Janet asked full of concern. Every time I went to sit with the humans, Jacob was with me.

"You aren't fighting, are you?" Bonnie had no concern, only excitement in her voice. She leant around Jeff to see the table.

"We're kind of fighting." I admitted. I scratched the back of my neck.

"He keeps _looking_ over here." Bonnie moaned.

"Are you, like, _mad_ at him or something?" Aden asked. He was another person who was getting his hopes up.

"I just need some space. That's all." I said. They pretty much left me alone after that. Except Bonnie kept looking over to the other table.

I knew my last class, biology, was with Jacob. He was also my lab partner. I hesitated at the door.

I hadn't realized I was late for class, until Mr. Hayswell said "Nice of you to join us, Miss Cullen." I rushed to my seat.

I took notes carefully, but I was aware of Jake's constant glance. I piece of paper hit my elbow.

Talk to me, Nessie.

I looked at him, and rolled my eyes.

Oh, c'mon, Nessie.

I ignored it.

Nessie, please!

_What?!_

You know.

_Just get on with it!_

Nessie, I love you.

I thought of something that hit below the belt, but went with it.

_Doesn't change anything. Sorry._

The final bell rang, and I went out the door.

_OH SNAP! I hope the font shows up, but I underlined Jake's, and italicized Nessie's. I really hope it shows because it took me FOREVER to find the right font for Nessie's handwriting. I decided on Mistral. It started with Bradley Hand, then I tried Tall Paul, but Mistral looked the best. Jake's is Jenkins, same as that note from Eclipse. R&R!! the next two will come out tomorrow. I'll try to do it in the morning._

AUTHOR EDIT: it didnt show. aw well. sigh. i will try to update tomorow morning, because like most thirteen year olds, i have school. and there is a volleyball game toorow. so i will try in the morning so you all can R&R!

AUTHOR UPDATE II: There's a link that shows the fonts on my profile. looks cool too. check it out.


	7. Chapter 7: Crash

_This chapter is such a thriller! _BUT_ it's short. Ha. Sorry. Bet you cant wait to see! Here you guys._

_Me? Stephenie Meyer? So wish I was. Anything That smells like twilight I do not own. -Sigh-_

**Chapter 7**

**Crash**

"Hey Nessie." Janet called after me after my last class, Thursday.

"Hey." I stopped and smiled at her. Jacob came out. He looked like he had something to say, but I was with Janet. He went on without a look back.

"Bonnie, Mel and I are all going shopping Tomorrow. Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Um, sure," I said, "I would love that."

"Great." she cheered. "Melanie and I will go over to your house around five. We shop till we drop and Have a night we won't forget. Just us girls."

"Ugh. Nettie, if this is because of what happened between me and Jake--" I groaned.

"I swear it was all Bonnie's idea." She said.

"Okay." I said. "I'm in."

So I spent Friday night with my human girl friends. Bonnie thought it was a good idea to have a girls night out. So I was strolling the streets of Portland, with Janet, Bonnie, and Melanie.

"Ren!" Bonnie said, gesturing to the shirt I was wearing, "That is so cute, you have to get it."

I was only holding the shirt, because it was a designer label that Alice bought last month. It was more than half the price she got it for.

"It's on sale, too." Janet noticed.

"No, it's okay." I said. I put it back on the rack. We continued to go through the mall.

"Ren, can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked. Melanie and Janet were a few yards ahead of us.

"Sure, Bon. Shoot." I shrugged.

"Don't get mad okay?" she took a deep breath, "You and Jacob have been apart for a while, and I wanted to know if it would be all right if I asked him out sometime, maybe."

I was torn. How could I let some other girl have Jacob? _My_ Jacob. _Snap out of it! _I commanded myself. _You and Jake are fighting. Be normal for once._

"It's not up to me, Bonnie," I said, "I'm not Jake's mother."

She grinned triumphantly. She squeezed my fingers. "Thanks so much Ren!"

The human façade was usually easy, especially when shopping. I had enough human in me, and I was Alice's shopping buddy for so long, shopping was my sport. I was able to give everyone tips, and snag a couple outfits for myself. Alice would be proud.

We had dinner at a small Japanese restaurant nearby. I had a lemonade.

"Nessie, do you ever eat anything?" Janet wailed, "I feel so fat next to you."

I ordered some California rolls. I ate them for the sake of Janet. With our shopping bags in our hands, we went out into the cold streets. The sound of sliding tires made us all cringe and cover our ears. It was the crash that made us scream.

We ran to the car accident, Melanie was always curious. I really wish we didn't.

It was a two car collision. One silver, one white. No one was severely hurt. But it still scared the crap out of me. It was the most terrifying night of my life. Janet had been right when she said it was a night I wouldn't forget.

The white car had a license plate number I NESSI

"Jacob" I breathed.

_**CLIFF HANGER! I shall put the next one after school. You want more? R&R!!! -Micah**_

_Oh, and…the license plate was inspired by my dad's. It says _I Micah. _, R&R!_


	8. Chapter 8: Without Saying

_If you haven't seen it yet, the cute notes Jake and Nessie pass in ch.7, SPACE in on my profile. I did it on MS paint._

_BACKROUND: It's a funny story really… you know the chapter seven I posted? Well, it was different before. Jake was never in a car crash. Actually, He and Nessie were supposed to make up there. But it sounded so corny and cheesy, I re-wrote it. It was originally called, "Without Saying" like this one is. I used some lines from it. Maybe I'll show you sometime._

_This chapter is written in Jacob Black's point of view. Why? Because I like Jacob. I also really thought it would be neat to be in his head for a while I also want you to know _his_ thoughts about what happened. So here it goes._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. I own this story. Period.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Without Saying**

--JACOB BLACK'S POINT OF VIEW--

There was a numbing pain about an inch up and a away from my left temple. What had happened? My neck was stiff too.

"Move! Get out of my way!" a beautiful voice said. Many people protested. _No_, I thought, _Let her though!_

"Jacob!" She screeched, "Jake can you hear me?"

"Renesmee…" I whispered. Dang. My thought hurt too.

"Yes Jake, I'm here. Oh, God. Jake, please, stay with me." Renesmee said.

"Excuse us Miss. Are you alright? Were you in the accident?" a man's voice asked her. I tried to open my eyes.

"Well, no." She admitted.

"We have to ask you to leave then." He said.

"C'mon, Ness." a girl's voice said.

Nessie protested, then her voice was gone. Her presence was gone. _Bring her back! _I wanted to shout,_ I need her._

"Your going to be okay." The man's voice said. "Just hold on."

Then it was dark

---

I woke up in the hospital. The same one Carlisle worked at. I tried to sit up.

"Whoa, there, sport." a nurse said, "I'll call the doctor."

She hurried out. The door opened, and Carlisle came out with Edward tagging behind him.

"You okay, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine, Dr. Fang," I joked.

"If he's well enough to mess with you, Carlisle, I guess he's fine." Edward said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

I knew she was there at the accident. I heard her, I felt her…I didn't want her to leave.

"Yes. She was. She's in the waiting room with Bella." Edward said, answering my quiet thoughts.

"I'll get her." Carlisle said

She was here? Why? Why was she even in the city in the first place? I thought she was mad at me.. That she hated me.

"Your wrong." Edward said simply.

"I'm wrong?" I asked, stunned. I sat up in the bed. I was stunned. I was pretty sure she hated me.

"She feels awful. She really wanted to make up, but she doesn't know how. You really scared her today. She needs you, Jacob." He told me.

"Thanks Edward. I want to fix things too." The door opened then. Carlisle, Bella and the person I really wanted to see: Renesmee.

"Nessie?" I whispered.

She walked briskly to my bedside and took me into her arms. I stoked her back, and told her I was fine. I felt her warm tears land on my shoulder.

"Give us a minute, Bells." I said over Nessie's shoulder.

I noticed Bella take a deep breath. Edward tugged her out, and Carlisle followed. He closed the door silently after them.

"Jacob Black, what happened back there? You nearly gave me a heart attack." She said, pure worry in her voice.

"It was just a little accident, Ness. And I heal fast. The other guy wasn't hurt either. No worries." I said.

She nodded, then got up, wiped her eyes, and started to the door.

"Oh c'mon, Ness. You can't still be mad." I said.

"I don't know Jake, it's just--"

"Nessie," I said , "This is crazy. You know I love you. Hear me out." I waited.

"Okay," she said, "I'm listening."

"Nessie, it _was_ the imprint that made me love you. But don't you think after ten years I would have learned to love you on my own? Because I do. I thought it could go without saying, but I guess I need to. I love you Renesmee."

She sighed. "Jacob--"

"What? Is it still a no?" I panicked. Did the mind-reader lie?

"Of, course not Jake." She said "I--"

"You don't love me anymore?" I tried to finish her sentence.

"No. I love you. I love you, a lot. I've loved you the entire time we fought. I would never want anyone else. I will not let that go without saying."

I kissed her gently on the lips. "I like it when you say it."

* * *

_So here's the deal. This may make you mad, so if you want to rant, do it in a review. There is only one more chapter to The Nessie Chronicles. _**WHAT!?!?!?!? **_Whoa. don't hate on the writer. It is called the Nessie _Chronicles_. Correct? And hat typically means more than one. So YES! there will be a sequel. It may take a while. I haven't even started! I have TONS of homework, and I am_ making_ my Halloween costume, so I have to work on that. I need to think of them, type them, print them, have my friends critique them, write my disclaimers, and little author's notes, then put em here on the site. But, YES chapter nine is done, and it will be up bright and early tomorrow morning. R&R! With Love, Micah._


	9. Chapter 9: Back

_Well this is it, guys: the last chapter. I know, it's still a cliff hanger! Meaning there is a second story. I have decided to do a chain f fan fics starring Nessie. Why? Because this story is done. I have no more. I'm brain dead. So yeah. Be prepared for the next story._

**Chapter 9**

**Back**

It felt good sitting in a car next to Jacob again. Even if it was the Mercedes, and we were in the back with Jasper driving and Alice blabbering next to him, it felt nice.

"It'll be great to have you at the table again, Nessie." she was cooing.

"You saw this coming, of course." Jasper joked.

"Actually, no. I mean, I _am_ seeing these two non-vamp-slash-human people now, but they just wouldn't make up their minds." She crossed her arms, and turned to stick her tongue out at me.

"I'm with Alice, Ness. We've been missing you. Emmett especially for some reason." Jacob announced.

"And Bella, too, of course." Jasper said. "Right, Alice?"

"Yup. We all missed you." Alice said.

We pulled up into the school parking lot. Dad, Mom, Emmett, and Rosalie were just getting out of the Volvo. We parked beside them.

I tugged Jake, inside. Janet was waiting for me by the water fountains. Her eyes widened when she saw us.

"Wow." she said when I was alone with her. "You two…?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." _At last_, I added mentally.

Janet smiled. "I knew it would be fine."

I nodded. The morning went by fast, and before I knew it, I was with Jacob. We entered the cafeteria. Bonnie gave me the death glare over her pink bubble. I smiled, breezing through the cafeteria to the lunch line. I let Jake get his food, filling up my tray and his. We went to the regular table.

"Hello Nessie." Aunt Rose said. "Nessie!" Emmett said.

"You guys act like you haven't seen me in centuries." I said. I slid next to Jasper.

"That better not be all for Jacob." Mom said.

She was such a typical mom! Vampire or not, forever eighteen or not, she was just like any real world mom.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and shoved the tray to Jacob. She rolled her eyes. I grinned. And grabbed the lemonade bottle off of the tray.

"Alice!?" Jasper muttered.

We all looked at her. She was looking out into space, but we knew she was seeing something. Dad grinned at what she saw. Lucky him, he could read minds.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

She didn't respond.

"Alice!" Jasper exclaimed. "What do you see?"

"Aunt Alice!" I groaned.

She giggled softly, coming back into this world. "Wow."

"Tell us, bloodsucker!" Jacob yelled. Jasper growled.

"Let's just say some friends of Carlisle are coming over after school today." Alice said.

"Who?" I asked, "The Egyptians? The Irish? The Denali? The Romanians?"

"Please. Not Dracula One and Dracula Two." Jacob moaned.

She giggled. "No one you two know." She looked at Jasper, "Do you remember the Japanese?"

"Those three girls?" Emmett asked.

"M-hmm." she grinned.

"Any idea?" Jacob whispered.

"Nope." I said, I popped the P

"No clue." Mom said.

"Oh _them_!" Rosalie said.

"Any of you vamps plan on filling us in?" Jacob asked.

"Later" Dad said. "Let's just enjoy having Nessie back."

"Sounds good," Alice shrugged.

"Welcome back, Nessie." Jake said, squeezing my hand.

It felt good to be back. Back with Jacob, back with my family, and back with my life. Mope no more, Nessie. You were here, where you wanted to be.

**End of Book One.**

_So are you excited for book two? Give me a week or two, please! But I promise to be back! How can you help? Spread the story around, and R&R! I look at all my reviewer's profiles, and read their stories. Okay, get to it. Love, Micah_


End file.
